Truth and Confusion
by KuroNekoSamantha
Summary: ...Yaoi! Lemon in some parts...Chapters are short. :P Sorry about spelling errors for Sesshomaru's name... Sesshomaru has agreed to stop fighting with InuYasha...under one condition...MIROKU IS HIS! SessMiro, SangoAya, and InuKouga. 7 up guys! LOVE IT!
1. An odd twist of fate

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…but I want to…  
All ideas came from my head…sorry if they resemble anyone else's…  
WARNING: Yaoi/lemon alert… (Lemon in later chapters…)

Session 1 chapter 1

1.1 An odd twist of fate

Miroku

The black haired monk was panicking severely, flailing, and trying to pry himself out of InuYasha's arms. "InuYasha! What are you doing!" The young half-breed seemed to ignore Miroku lightly as he shoved him along.  
The white haired inu looked up mischievously. "Hey monk. We're all sick of ya' so I'm givin' you to someone who wants ya"  
Miroku's violet eyes widened considerably. "What exactly do you mean by that?" His mind was whirling. What did he do wrong? Did he feel Sango one too many times? Or was it that he had asked so many women to be the mother of his children? He thought they got used to him doing that stuff…and what exactly did InuYasha mean 'someone who wants ya'? He closed one of his eyes as he thumped dully on the ground. "Ouch!" He growled lowly. "InuYasha, what is the meaning of thi- " Miroku's throat seemed to close as he saw an almost pure white figure in front of him. "Sesshoumeru?" After that…a painful darkness over came him.

Sesshoumeru

The full-demon sighed impatiently. He wanted the monk NOW! Spotting his younger brother arriving he turned as to hide his annoyance with him, and the fact that he was mostly annoyed that he was late. After the Miroku had been set before him, he quickly struck him unconscious, knowing that the lecherous fiend would make more trouble than it was worth... "So, InuYasha…you're giving him to me so easily?" He held Miroku close to his body, as if claiming him protectively.  
"Yeah." InuYasha sniffed as his amber eyes watched the human in his older brother's arm. "Just don't kill him 'Kay"  
Sesshoumeru closed his eyes as InuYasha walked away. "I won't kill him…but I do have a lot more in mind." After his younger brother was gone he leaned down and licked the side of Miroku's face. "You're all mine monk…and to think…the only thing I needed to do…was make amends with my inferior brother."

Miroku

Miroku woke up in a soft patch of soggy grass. "Huh?" He pondered to himself quietly. "Was…it all just a dream…?" He winced as a painful reminder shot from the back of his head. "Apparently not." Rubbing the ache he rose to his feet in a slight daze. Unbeknownst to him, a young girl watched him from behind a tree. Rin.  
"Young monk, you're awake." She smiled innocently after popping out from her hiding place. "Milord will be so glade." He small, gentle appearance made a smile tug at the corners of Miroku's lips.  
"And who are you little one?" He said with sweetness in his voice that made Rin giggle. She knew he was safe to be with, besides, if he wasn't Lord Sesshoumeru would have at least told her.  
"I'm Rin. Milord has been taking care of me for quiet some time young monk"  
"Miroku." He corrected her softly.  
"Rin." Sesshoumeru slid into the atmosphere silently. "I must be alone with the monk now"  
Rin lowered her head, but nodded. "Yes milord." After she had left Sesshoumeru made a quick step to come near Miroku.  
"…Monk." He said with a harshness that sent shivers down Miroku's spine. "…I…want you." He said in almost a confused tone to him. "Are you questioning me or stating?" Miroku asked cheekily. That made Sesshoumeru want to pounce him. Miroku was one of the only people who would dare speak to him in that manner.  
"Mmm…Keep it up monk and we just might see." Sesshoumeru threatened him cautiously. This made Miroku shudder…realizing what InuYasha now meant by 'someone who wants ya'. "…You…WANT me? As in a mate?" The full demon inu smiled greatly.  
"Now…you are catching on…let's just remove those robes so I can claim you as my own now…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry...it's short I know...I'll make it longer...NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


	2. Beauty?

First of all, let me explain I'm so very sorry to keep you all waiting, but I mostly post seasonally. I'm really, really sorry… Hope you like this at least. D Feel free to give me suggestions sometimes as well.

I'm glad you all liked my first chapter…hopefully I'll get better at it, not worse, but you know how it is sometimes… ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…but I want to…  
All ideas came from my head…sorry if they resemble anyone else's…  
WARNING: Yaoi/lemon alert… (Lemon in later chapters…)

Session 1 Chapter 2

1.2 Beauty?

Sesshoumeru

The demon could hardly control him self. Slowly, almost painfully, he slid one of the sleeves from the monk's shoulder down to the elbow. An acidic urge rushed through him to just jump on this…human. But as stoic and reserved as he was, he kept face.

He lowered his pale lips to Miroku's shoulder and bit it fiercely, startling a cry from the monk.

Miroku

When he felt the clothing being removed he could hardly breath. This man before him was a demon lord, no, more then that, he was pure. The silver-white color of his hair, the yellow-gold color of his eyes, and oh god that skin of his! His skin was like a glorious mixture of silk and velvet.

The monk's breathing became hard as he realized the stare Sesshoumeru was giving him. It was complete lust and want.

"Se-! Ah!" Miroku's violet eyes widened as he felt the youkai's sharp teeth implant themselves into his skin. Blood started to dribble down the injury which was just by the collarbone.

Whimpering, his clutched it after the lord had pulled away.

"Ow, that hurt…" He whined. "A lot!" Looking to the side he began to think about all the times he had come across Sesshoumeru. He had been…oddly ignoring him. He grumbled to himself. He was not gay. He had no emotions for this demon…and yet…Sango seemed to be pushed to the back of his mind whenever he looked towards him.

Sesshoumeru

Sesshoumeru smirked at the monk, who now had crimson trickling down into a pool on his clothes.

"You're getting dirty human…and your robes are a mess…" He looked toward the door and let the little humor he had, fade. "Jaken! Come here at once!"

Of course the little toad replied immediately.

"Yes Milord?"

"Take the monk to the springs… and fetch him some proper clothes as well…I dislike these foul robes." He glared to the navy blue robes that Miroku wore as if they were living rats covering his body instead.

"Yes Milord." Jaken looked at Miroku and grumbled. "Well monk!"

Miroku

Miroku noticed his dirt and scold a little. It wasn't his fault, now was it? He obediently followed the ugly THING called Jaken to the Hot Springs and sighed with relief. At least this was one place where he could get some privacy.

Sesshoumeru

Oh how the monk was wrong! Once the human was stripped and in the water, the demon lord came to join him.

"What's wrong monk?" He stated harshly when Miroku gapped at him. He smiled, as the black haired man quickly grew silent and moved to the other side of the small spring. A question suddenly popped in his head that he did not quiet understands. "Monk…what is beauty?"

Miroku

His mouth fell open seeing the body of the lord stand in front of him. He flustered heavily and quickly moved to the mistier side of the waters to hide himself. What was he thinking? Weird feelings came over him when they saw the taller man like that.

Then the biggest shocker of all hit him…

'What is beauty?'

"Beauty? Why? Where did this come from?" The violet eyed man was so stunned by the question he forgot about being embarrassed and moved closer the dog demon.

Sesshoumeru

Closer… When he moved closer he could smell everything about him…especially his lack of fear.

"Beauty. I…want to know…why do you humans say things are beautiful…what is the meaning of this word?"

Sorry, That's all you get for now. Remember to post your ideas and I might just use them. Warning…the next post I promise will be a lemon.


	3. Tell me you hate me! part 1

Thanks a lot for the reviews guys:D I really like hearing from you! Hey it's summer here, so you know what that means! Fan fics from me! So I hope you've gained your appetites for sess/miro!  
(shout out!) Pre-thanks to FXL for the ideas! Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…but I want to…  
All ideas came from my head…sorry if they resemble anyone else's…  
WARNING: Yaoi/lemon alert… (Lemon in chapter)  
Session 1 Chapter 3 1.3 Tell me you hate me!

Miroku

"Beauty is…I don't know how to explain it… It's kind of like…" Miroku had a hard time thinking under the gaze of the demon lord.

"What?" Sesshomaru's (see, I read the stuff.) eyes were set dead on the monk.

"Beauty is…" The human froze feeling the yellow/gold orbs locked on his figure. It was not long before the thought, 'This.' Spread through out his mind. A blush shot across his face as he stared back at the dog demon. "Sesshomaru…You're beautiful." He could have died when he felt his reward, a passionate kiss that sent a thrill through his mortal body. The soft lips pressed hard against his, he tried to gain the footing he had lost but instead he felt his body pressed against a rock suddenly. "Mmmm!" He couldn't think at the moment, there was just himself and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru

'Sesshomaru…You're beautiful'  
Something inside of him clicked when he heard that. He couldn't stand it any more; he HAD to have the monk that his little brother had so willingly given him. 'This monk is to be mine…and no one else's…for the time…' A breath of hot, steamy air came from the human beneath him when he pulled away. The pale lips on his face drew into a smirk as he watched him. This was going to be fun.

The dog demon shifted Miroku on to a much sturdier surface and then rubbed against him once to catch a sample of what he would be hearing all night.

"Ahhh ah…Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Miroku let out a quick gasp of pleasure. It was intoxicating to hear the black haired man at his mercy.

Sesshomaru slipped his hands down the mortal's body, past the soft sides, the thin hips, and grabbed on to his cock, then painfully slow, began to move them. He heard little noises of pleasure slips from the violet eyed man, but nothing more then that.

Miroku

His breathing steadily increased and deepened. It was impossible, but wasn't at the same time. How did he get in this situation!

…

'Sesshomaru…You're beautiful.' Okay, so maybe that was flattering, but it didn't encourage THIS behavior…not like he minded.

He bit his lip at the lack of friction. It was driving him NUTS! He jerked into Sesshomaru's hands suddenly and heard the dog demon chuckle a little.

"N-no fair!" He whimpered as the demon seemed to watch him squirm. His violet eyes widened at Sesshomaru lowered his head to Miroku's ear.

"It is fair, because your body has been taunting me for some time." The silver haired man licked Miroku's neck and chuckled again.

And then…Darkness…

:Erm… hey! Well thanks for reading chapter 3! Don't worry, I'll tell all the juicy details in the next chapter. D Well. Bye for now and sorry it's so short! 


	4. Tell me that you hate me! part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…but I want to…  
All ideas came from my head…sorry if they resemble anyone else's…  
WARNING: Yaoi/lemon alert… (Lemon in chapter) 

Session 1 Chapter 4

1.4 Tell me you hate me! (Part 2)

:Miroku/Sesshomaru:

When Miroku woke up his body was underneath the expectant demon lord.

"So, you've woken up have you?" Those golden eyes of his traced the mortal's lips. "Good. I was afraid you passed out form my touch…though it's happened before.

Miroku's face burned red as he felt Sesshomaru grind his hips into his, making him moan loudly.

"Wh-wha?"

"Shhhhhhhhh…" The silver haired male placed a finger on Miroku's mouth. "Don't speak…" He leaned down a nipped harshly at the side of the violet eyed man's neck. "I don't want anything disturbing us…" Once more he ground harshly into the hips of the man under him. A moan of pleasure rippled quietly from Sesshomaru's mouth in reaction to Miroku pressing up at the same time. Sesshomaru's thought rang in his ears, 'This…will be more fun then I was expecting…'

:InuYasha: (Uh-oh xD I bet some of you are screaming 'DON'T!' right now.)

InuYasha was coming to reclaim the Monk, besides; he didn't say he was going to let his brother keep him! The others had agreed that it was a funny little joke, but now it was time for it to be over.

:Miroku/Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru was done playing with his monk; he flipped him over harshly so that Miroku was on his stomach, and then smiled as he didn't complain. He laid on top of him and thrust hard into the opening.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-ha!" Miroku's eyes shut, oh god it hurt! But it felt to goooooooooooood! He bucked his hips up, almost whining for him to go deeper, which Sesshomaru replied to by thrusting harder and faster each time. 'I'm going to explode!' Miroku's mind suddenly melted away, only his instincts were left, he was LOVING this.

:InuYasha: ( xD I know what you're thinking…)

InuYasha walked closer to where Sesshomaru's scent was, but stopped when hearing SESSHOMARU moaning…  
"What the hell!" The ears on InuYasha's head flattened when he came upon the sight.

:Miroku/Sesshomaru:

Miroku had loved it so much, that his instincts caused him to grab onto Sesshomaru and in one swift movement turn the tables. He thrusted into Sesshomaru, causing him to let out a long moan. NO ONE had managed to do that before! He didn't know if he should be angry or just going along for the ride! One thing was for sure…it wasn't bad…but he wasn't going to let him stay there for long. He turned to look at the monk and smiled, doing the same movement the monk had used before.

:InuYasha:

He was SCARED FOR LIFE! He was going blind! GROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Ew! Ew! EWWWW!

InuYasha fell over and decided not to get up to see that horrible scene again, instead he would turn and tell the others what…happened…and then MAYBE return to pick Miroku up. Or maybe he would just send Sango to do it…

: xD Ok, ok I know, I know…bad no? I just had to! Don't worry, I'll continue soon! Oh! by the way 'Tell me that you hate me' has 4 parts.


	5. Tell me you hate me! part 3

Yo, people, it's been ages hasn't it? Well I'm now a very busy person, but I descided, what the hey?! May continue something I just...uh...left off! xD I hope you all will forgive me...But it's summer so, yay! btw, my word document is out so, if I have any spelling mistakes, please, please, please don't go and pick at them. I do this for pleasure, not buisness, but I try very hard to get on the inside of the character's head no matter what story I'm doing. -slaps on sunglasses- So listen up Dobes! And I mean that in the most affectionate way... SAM-SAN IS BACK, WITH A VENGENCE!  
No flames please.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha┘but I want to┘ All ideas came from my head┘sorry if they resemble anyone else's┘ WARNING: Yaoi/lemon alert┘ (Lemon in chapter)  
Session 1 Chapter 5 1.5 Tell me you hate me! (Part 3 of 4)

::INUYASHA::

InuYasha ran with all of his strength. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. His brother and Miroku going at it. He recovered from his stunned statuer and ran solidly through the forest. 'Sango...' He had only recently, but dimwittedly notice the attraction between the two, of course...right before it fizzled out. 'Sango...what will you say? Should I even tell them now?' His run slowed to a walk, his eyes over-shadowing. 'How would I feel if Kikiyo...?...No...I'll tell her and the others. It's only fair I be straight forward with them...' He moved into the light of the camp fire. The sun had long since set on his run towards the site. "Uh, hey guys."

Everyone looked up, smiling until they saw the lack of the monk.

"Didn't you find him again? Your brother didn't kill him did he?!" Kagome stood up. She was so kind and always caring about the others. It made InuYasha's stomach drop. "You're hiding something! What is it?!" She demanded the answer while looking at his serious and saddened face.

"Miroku...was...I mean." Inuyasha felt uncomfortable. "Miroku was...sleeping with..." He cut off, already seeing Sango's hurt expression. "SANG-" He ran forward and then sighed when she was out of sight. "Sango..."

"SIT BOY!" Kagome cried out. It was obvious to her what had happened. She just couldn't really believe it. "InuYasha! Stop telling lies! Why would yo do tha-

"IT'S NOT A LIE!" Inuyasha fumed. 'If only they knew.' He shook his silver hair from his eyes. "Kagome...I'm sorry. It's true. I-...I don't think he's coming back..."

::MIROKU/SESSHOMARU::

Sesshomeru arched back into Miroku and made a muffled grunt. This was far too good for his liking. The pleasure was intoxicating him, something he wasn't used to.He felt the heat of the monk. The smell of him. It was driving him mad. He twisted away from him and growled seductivly into his ear. "Don't move!" He plunged deep, filling the monk so he groaned once. "...Monk, beg."

Miroku looked up at him from the corner of his eye, suprised beyod belief at the sudden filling again. He didn't move, struggled with his body which wanted to twitch and satisfy every inch of his thoughts. "Please?" He asked, his body jumping once back, but not enough to offend the demon lord.

The bump was all it took. Sesshomeru placed hands on the monks hips as if to help him move against him. He loved the sound and feel their well matched bodies made. 'This monk...is...going...to...kill me.' He didn't know any other words for it. Miroku was making his body tender unlike anyother person had. It was somehow upsetting, but he could barely think at the whirlwind of passion that was setting in on him.

Miroku moaned, loving the feeling of being wrapped around Sesshomeru's hot, hard flesh.

Finally it was all over when the silverhaired demon bit into the monk's neck with a deluctable growl of pleasure. He filled the monk with as much as would let out and then dropped to his side, staring at the violet eyed man in disbelief. He had made him tired. 'He's a demon in human cloth...' Seriousness over came him oncer more when he saw the look on Miroku's face. 'I'm getting weak. This one tempts me too much.' He looked at the humans eyes and stood. "You...have no more use here...clothing will be brought to you and then you will leave." He turned away, trying to ice over his heart. "I have taken what I wanted. And if I want it again...I will find you.

::MIROKU::

Miroku looked up stunned at the person he had just slept with.

'I have taken what I wanted...'

The black haired man felt his body shake as clothing was dropped by him. His eyes were wide. He couldn't believe it. 'I've...been used...and thrown away...like...a doll.' Emoution over took his body as the sunned feeling passed and he threw up the contents of his stomach. 'It's not like I expected him to suddenly tell me he loved me, but...' Something sank as reality set in. 'What was I expecting?!' He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, sliding on the clothing provided. 'I'm very stupid.' He stood and walked, almost unbearably slow. He didn't care where he ended up as of right now. He just...didn't want to be there.

Time passed and the monk came to his friends. Only by some lucky star.

"MIROKU!!!" Kagome shouted gleefully. "You're back!" She ran over but stood stone still. His expression made everyone watch him carefully. And gasp as he fell into unconsiousness.

---

Sorry! The chapters will slowly get longer! W00t! Feels good to post again! pat 4/4 will come out REAL soon! I promise! Or...at least I hope. xD If you have any ideas, feel free to coment...like...uh...any time! But only on the story plot, not my style ok? . Thanks to all of my readers! 


	6. Tell me you hate me! part 4 LAST

Okay, so here's the gist. I'm a senior in highschool now. Xx Sorry it took so long. I'm not gonna keep telling you I'm back, but I just hope you'll like the story. I'm drawing more then writing now an' days. So I really hope you'll like this heart breaking chapters. Next time I'm gone for so long I'll try to atleast up an R&R. K thnx bai. 

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYash but I want to. All ideas came from my head, sorry if they resemble anyone else's. Session 1 Chapter 5 1.5 Tell me you hate me! (Part 4 of 4)

::KAGOME::

"How could this have happened InuYasha?" A frown rested un peacefully on her lips, making her fair features seem somber. "I just don't get it.

"Idiot." The dog demon replied.

"I'm not an idiot!" She hollered back. How could InuYasha be so insensitive!? Miroku was their friend! Now he was passed out in shock and InuYasha was passing it off as nothing!

"Quiet." Sango's composed voice stirred Kagome's attention.

"...Sorry Sango...I know you must be going through such a hard time and I'm being so-

::SANGO::

The yelling was disturbing her thoughts. She was trying to clear her mind, cut her losses.

"Quiet."

It was one word, but it carried so much power. It was power she had never felt before, something that awakened a clarity of mind she had never experienced in all her life.

"-NO! KAGOME! ...Miroku is the one hurting now...He-..." Tears threatened to burn the inside of her skull. "Miroku-...He was..." She looked at Miroku's forlorn face. "Used." She could tell exactly what happened, maybe this was what true love was...just wanting someone else to be happy...but...they also had a connection that was not love, a friendship. And her friend was in pain. "We need to help him...I can get over my wounds...but..." The liquid boiled over the edges and make her cheeks newly sore with red streaks. "BUT MIROKU IS A FRIEND! He was used! No matter what happens between him and me...I believe above all else we can be allies. We have to help him get over this!"

::INUYASHA::

"Idiot" InuYasha spat out with so much force it startled himself.

It's not like he wanted to start something. He didn't even know why he spoke the word. Kagome just seemed like she didn't get something. It's not HOW it happened, or WHY...it's if they can fix it. It didn't matter how it happened it did.

Sango's words made his silvery-white ears press firmly to his hair, blending them in smoothly. "We do Kagome. We gotta! I don't wanna see him hurt more n' anyone else!" He crouched next to Miroku's body and whinced at seeing the uneven breathing that was barely passing through his lips.

::MIROKU::

Blackness and voices, that's all he could remember. Remember? What was to remember?How did he remember? Was he him? Who is him? Him? Him...? Him...?

An image formed itself in his head. Silver hair, amber eyes, pale skin, flawless good looks, and a white flowing kimono.

IT HURT!!!

He smacked it away with all he could.

'NO!'

'NO!!'

"NO!!!" Miroku sat up as quickly as his body would allow. Sweat was pouring down his face as he glanced back at confused faces.

Faces...

Who were these people?

His brain kicked back into gear and he smiled dully. "Hey...guys..."

::SESSHOUMARU::

He watched the mortal. He didn't know why. He didn't care.

As far as he knew...He'd never see this man again, but things never go that easily...do they?


	7. After Effects!

Sorry guys...this ones a little here and there because I was writing this while I was sick...so woot... Xx

First of all I would like to say that I love each and every one of your guys reviews. It means lots to me. Secondly I'd like to say that this is only going to be 9 chapters long, 2.0 will be my new story featuring KougaXInuYasha...xD With a very homophobic Inu boy. Third I have a forum up on this story, so if you would like to discuss. Fourth, I have a poll on my name-page. That is all. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYash but I want to. All ideas came from my head, sorry if they resemble anyone else's. Session 1 Chapter 7 1.7 'After effects'

::MIROKU::

The sun dappled through the trees and cast playful shadows across the ground. It was something Miroku took pleasure in. The beauty of light and dark working together in such harmony. His hands smoothed themselves over the grass and he sighed. This was a perfect day to him. Sitting beneath the trees, listening to birds...without a care in the...in the...world? A faded memory crossed his mind and he shook it off. Perhaps it was nothing more then a faded nightmare.

::INUYASHA::

A brow arched silently as the monk for weeks had been stopping to smell the flowers and relaxing in the summers sun. What a weirdo...Well it wasn't any matter of THIS hanyou's...but...

"But..." The silver haired dog-demon muttered to himself. "He can't remember anything...from that whole day...the whole thing...it's all...gone...he's even started to chase Sango again..." His ears flattened as he flopped to the ground gracelessly. "I just don't get it..." A growl spurted from him when he was rudely interrupted in his thoughts.

"I thought I smelt the wood burning!" Came an obnoxious voice.

"Shut it Shippo!" He snapped harshly. He hated the loathsome little fox demon in all of his annoying ways. "Get lost!" With vigor he swatted the kitsune on the forehead leaving a bump.

"Ow-ow! Kagome!"

"Sit boy!" Came the future-girl's cold voice. "Haven't you been causing enough trouble?!"

"ME?! What'd I do?!" Self defense was the first this the dog-boy jumped to when being accused, something most animals do, not that Kagome would even pay attention to that.

"Plenty! You caused poor Miroku's state in the first place you, you idiot!" She stomped one foot on the floor and turned away swiftly.

"ME!!? It was that bastard's fault!!!"

"Um...excuse me, what is it you two are exactly fighting about?" Miroku walked over to them and tilted his head to the side. "What's who's fault? What about me?" His violet eyes darted from one figure to the other. "InuYasha..." His eyes laid pleadingly on the dog-demon. "What's going on?"

InuYasha stiffened. "It's...uh...n-nothing..." His ears perked when Miroku looked confused completely. It only proved he really didn't remember anything about that night. He had blackened it out of his memory in self defense.

::SANGO::

She wasn't happy. Not one bit. Especially with Miroku chasing her again. It was what she had wanted before...but now-now Miroku was different. He smiled peacefully, but his violet eyes...they were dead. They were stressed and mournful, but he wasn't showing any signs of it. This wasn't healthy...he could develop a split personality like this. "Oh Miroku...losing you was enough but-..." Tears welled up. She was happy just being his friend...by his side, but... "You fool...Why didn't you...WHY DIDN'T YOU----" A breath heaved from her and she poured her tears all over the ground.

::AYAME::

Ayame was running, just running to find HIM. KOUGA. DAMN HIM! He always ran away from her...all because of that hussy! "DAMN YOU KAGOME!!!"

A faint sobbing caught her attention,

"What is that?" Skidding to a stop she turned towards the noise and peaked. 'A woman? ...?" She gasped as she saw Sango, red rimmed eyes sore and puffy. "SANGO!" He crumpled by the demon slayers side. "What happened?!" When her soft brown eyes rose to hers the looked toward the side. She wanted to help. "Oh Sango...is was because of that lecher...isn't it?"

Then something unexpected...

"Sango...what are you...?"

Flop.

Ayame gasped, the demon slayer laid against her sobbing unendingly. "...Sango..."

::SESSHOUMARU::

It was driving him insane. The monk had been gone for a few weeks now. So why was he STILL thinking about him?

The silver-haired demon perched himself on a throne of rocks and fur, his legs crossed temptingly. 'I...want to...NO!!! I can't go crawling back to that human!'

'You're beautiful Sesshoumaru...'

"Stop it..."

'S-Sesshoumaru!'

"STOP!!"

'Sessoumaru?'

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" His eyes turned red and he slashed at the ruined tapestry next to him, making it crash to the floor. When he recovered himself he sat back down and put his head in his hands. "...Why do I care...what is happening to me?..."

'Your father...' Whispered his harsh inner-voice. 'Maybe you're more like him then you thought...'

"No...I-I can't..." He shook his head, refusing to believe it.. In a sharp movement he stood. "Jaken..."He walked towards the imp, cautiously. "I'm...going for a walk..."

::MIROKU::

He moved through the forest, smiling to himself. Everything was going to be fine. Everything was going fine. He even flirted with some of the neighboring women from the town over. Everything was fine...until he was him...

A gasp. It was all he could manage, before fainting because of the stress.

::SESSHOUMARU::

His eyes went wide as the monk's rolled back into his head. Out of instinct he ran over and scooped the human up, staring down at him.

"What...have I...done...?"

To be continued... 


End file.
